


Workout Aftermath

by Severina



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I told you not to overextend yourself on the goddamn weights."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workout Aftermath

"I _told_ you not to overextend yourself on the goddamn weights," John mutters as he adjusts the pillow.

"I _know_ ," Matt groans. He leans his head against John's headboard, winces at the twinge in his back. "I was just…"

"Just?"

Matt huffs out a breath, avoids John's eyes. "Just trying to get your attention, all right?"

"Kid," John says, "you already _got_ my attention. And if you wanted to get in my bed," he adds, running his eyes appreciatively down Matt's body in a way that left no doubt about his intentions, "all you had to do was say so."


End file.
